1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration/deceleration detection device and method for a four-cycle engine, and more particularly to a device and method for detecting the acceleration and deceleration of the engine without using a throttle valve opening sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical engine, a throttle valve opening sensor, intake manifold pressure sensor (intake air pressure sensor) and crankshaft angle sensor are connected to an engine control device. The throttle valve opening sensor detects the opening degree of the throttle valve, and the manifold pressure sensor detects the intake air pressure inside the intake air passage. In the engine control device, the engine speed is acquired by numerical processing on the output value of the crankshaft angle sensor. The acceleration and deceleration of the engine is determined (detected) based on the engine speed and the throttle valve opening. The basic fuel injection volume is determined based on the engine speed, and the compensation fuel volume during acceleration is determined based on the throttle valve opening. Such an engine control device is disclosed in Japanese patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No.8-135491. The throttle valve opening sensor is indispensable to detect the acceleration and deceleration of the engine.